Red Sand
by Ca110
Summary: Working for the Homicide-Department of the Nos Astra Police Department is not always easy. What happens when Detective T'meva gets involved in a case that will affect her personally? -femslash- [past OFC/OFC] [OFC/Detective Anaya]
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

So here is one of the stories I wanted to write in a long time. A Mass Effect crime-storry. I think it turned out pretty well. I hope you like it and have fun while reading. I defiantly had fun writing. ;) This story eventually will contain femslash. If you don't like it, tha dont read it.

Red Sand

Chapter 1:

The ringing of my omnitool abruptly woke me from my sleep. With practiced easy I reached under my pillow and drew my gun. When I finally realized it was just an incoming call and nothing was about to happen, I slowly calmed my nerves and placed the Paladin on the beside table. In the same move I snatched the still beeping omnitool and answered the call.

"Detective T'meva", I said into the direction of my left hand. The orange light was slightly reflecting on my blue scaled skin.

"Detective, you need to come to the station, we've got a murder reported and you are the only Detective on call-duty", the voice on the other end said, in the same moment I looked at the callers number and recognized it as one of the Nos Astra PDs smaller stations on the marked.

"I'm not cleared for full duty", I answered.

"You are the only one we could reach".

"Ok, just tell me where the body is and I will go there directly", I answered.  
"You can find them, if you go to the main market. In the second side alley, you will find some officers. The CSIs are already there".

"I'm on my way", I answered and ended the call.

With a designating groan I laid deck on the bed and reached instinctually out to the other side to wake my bondmate. When I felt nothing but cold emptiness it all hit me again. She was gone, dead.  
I noticed tears on my cheeks and blinked a view times to glance at my watch.  
04.30 am.  
Another groan escaped my lips. A few minutes later I started to dress. I settled on a pair of cargo pants a simple black t-shirt and my NAPD hoody, for my feet I choose short combat boots.  
Before leaving my apartment, I placed the Paladin in the safe and took my service weapon from it and holstered it on my belt.  
On my way to the door, I grabbed my badge and keycard from the table.

Outside the cool air of the early spring night hit me. I shivered, but I knew the day would be warm, since the whole upper city was above the clouds. In the lower parts of the skyscrapers only where storage rooms and refuge for the lowest parts of society.

I walked the short distance, to where my skycar was parked and unlocked the vehicle. Five minutes after I started driving to the market, the traffic got to annoying and I activated the emergency lights on my car. It always was an satisfying feeling to see how all the other cars flew out of the way.

When I finally arrived at the parking area near the market, I stopped the car and landed it in one of the many empty parking lots. The sun was still down and I could see the stars. Normally it was difficult to see the night sky over Illium's city's, because everywhere bright lights illuminated the streets and a lot of colorful advertising could be seen. But this early in the morning was the only time on the day, the marked was sleeping. In less than two hours the place would quell over from people who want sell or buy every type of things.

As I walked through the empty streets towards the market the first merchants begun to prepare their stores.

When I reached the main place of the market, I could see the flashing police lights in the distance. Five blue police vehicles were standing at the entrance of the alley and blocked the way. Two police officers kept guard. I approached the waiting officers and flashed them my badge. The two Asari opened the way and I walked through the light police line further into the street.

The buildings towered high on both sides and prevented the stars to shine to the ground. Twenty meters into the alley I could see several people in uniform. As I approached them I could see, that they were standing around a body.

"Good morning", I greeted them and walked towards the body, "What do we have?".

"Good morning Sanora", I was greeted by the coroner, her name was Rial, "As you can see, the dead body is a Volus. We found his ID and a credit card in the pockets of his exosuit. His name is Nifki Cur. He was an merchant on the market.  
As it looks, his death was caused by a bullet in the head, probably from short distance".

A Salarian from the CSI unit walked in our direction and added in for his species typical fast manner:

"We also found traces of Red Sand on his exosuit. All in all it looks like a Gang job", he started to analyze, "The Volus looks like he got executed with one clean shot in his head and considering the Red Sand, I would suspect it was Eclipse".  
With a final node he walked away and started to examine further parts of the alley.

Thinking about what he said, I looked to Rial. I always liked to work with the Matriarch, her expertise was enormous and she was a very pleasant person to spend time with.

"I think the CSI is correct", Rial stated, "but we will know more, when I finished the autopsy".

I nodded in response and looked around the crime scene.

"If you find anything, call me", I said to one of the officers and started to walk back to the market.

"Wait", Rial said loader and walked me a view steps to the side, "how you're holding up?"' She asked quietly.

"I'm good" I answered her shortly and looked to the ground. I heard her suppress a groan of frustration.

"By the Goddess, you know you can't lie to me", she said in dangerously clam voice, "every time I ask you, you say the same, but I see how you suffer and it pains me not to be able to help you. So tell me the truth".

I toke a moment to suppress the tears that we're welling in my eyes and looked up from the ground.  
"I miss her", I answered quietly.

One of the CSIs called for Rial.

"We will talk later", she said and patted me reassuringly on the shoulder.

I toke a moment to compose myself and walked back to the others.

With a little luck, one of the many security camera in Nos Astra captured the murder. But even if this was the case, the suspect most likely was Eclipse and the mercenaries had protection from the highest positions on Illium. Without waterproof evidence, nothing would happen.  
Goddess, I hated these Mercenaries and politics. But if the video footage existed and showed a face, I had a chance on getting at least one of them in jail.

As I looked up on the walls of the buildings surrounding the crime scene, I heard Rial shout something in my direction.

"I will bring the body into my lab. When I find something, I will call you".

"Alright, have fun", I answered and continued to search for cameras.

After ten minutes I stopped my search frustrated, it would have been too easy to have footage of the crime. Hopefully there would be any witnesses, without I had to hope, the autopsy would help and Rial would find some evidence helpful enough to hold against Eclipse.

On my way back to the parking lot I stopped by one of the officers.

"Look out for people how could have seen something and bring them to the station, so we can question them". With a short nod, she answered and I walked further to my skycar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The drive to the 51st station was short and I arrived after a few minutes. On the way to my desk, I passed the kitchen and decided to take a short break to prepare some coffee. David, one of our constables in the 51st was human, one of five humans in the Illium Police Force.

It was rather familiar in Asari Space to find some Aliens in the authorities, so it was highly unlikely to have just so few humans in the force. Salariens and Turians where far more to find but a good amount of 90% of all police on Illium was Asari.

Anyway, one night I worked on a case and hadn't slept in like forever. He came to me and brought a coffee with him. David claimed it would wake me in an instant. Since that day, I really like this earth drink.  
I pressed the button on the machine and watched as the coffee slowly filled the mug, then I opened the fridge and filled the rest of the mug with good Thesia-Cow milk. Satisfied with my drink, I made the way to my workplace and sat down on the chair.

My gaze wandered to the neatly fold Illium-Flag in its case. Since the dead of my bondmate, it sat on its place on my desk.

I started the computer on my desk and checked my e-mails.

A new massage from the Internals-Affair office was in my entry folder. I toke a deep breath and opened the mail.  
I didn't want to be reminded of the shooting, that led to the dead of my bondmate. We were investigating a storage district in the lower levels and were attacked by some Red Sand smugglers. She was just an ordinary officer and as I radioed for reinforcement, she was the first to arrive.  
As we defended ourselves against the both smugglers, she got hit in the chest and gone down. Blind from rage, I smashed one of them with my biotics and shot the other one right in the head. When I reached my bondmate she already was dying.

I opened my eyes again and wiped the tears away.  
I started to read the mail.

 _Detective T'meva,_

 _We finished the investigation to the deadly shoots you fired.  
We are glad to tell you, you are free from any guilt.  
You're shoots were within regulations and we are glad to clear you for full duty._

 _We would like to express our deepest compassion for the loss of your bondmate._

 _We hope you understand the necessity of this investigation and therefore can forgive the interruption of your mourning._

 _Detective Vaskus, Internal Affairs._

With a frustrated and angry groan I threw one of the pencils on my desk across the room. It hit the window to my captains office, but of course it was empty at this time in the morning.

Detective Vaskus, how could he dare? After all he put me through. Insensible Turian.  
 _'Our deepest compassion_.' _'We hope you understand_.'  
He hadn't even the balls to apologize himself and hid behind his department.

The sound of electric sparks flying through the air brought me back to the office. In my anger I lost control over my biotics and blue Sparks and arks were emitting from my left hand and arm.  
With a lot of effort I calmed myself and sat back down. Somehow I must have abounded my chair in the last two minutes. 

A few hours later, I was sitting in Captain Elusa's office.

"I was informed that you are cleared for full duty again", she said.

"Yes sir. The investigation is finished", I answered.

"And I'm glad you're back, but do you feel completely fit for duty again?".

"Yes sir", I answered without thinking.

"Ok, but if you need some time off, just say so. I know it isn't easy to just continue with your whole life, after what you witnessed".

"I'm good sir".

"Do you feel fit to keep the murder from tomorrow or would you like to give it over to someone other?".

"I will keep it".

"Good, than tell me, what you got so far".

"The dead Volus was a merchant. Rila believes the shoot in his head was the cause of death. We also found traces of Red Sand. The whole scene looks like an execution. The spot was chosen wisely, no cameras could see the murder. I think it all looks like gang activity, if we consider the drugs, most likely Eclipse".

"What will you do?"

"We found the projectile and we waiting now for the Ballistic-Lab to give us an analyze. If we have luck the weapon was used for another crime and we can see if it belongs to Eclipse".

"I don't need to remind you to be careful with Eclipse".

"No sir", I said quickly.

"Good, than god luck. You can go".

The way into the cellar was short and just a few minutes later I reached Rial's lab and looked through the door. She was right in the middle of the autopsy. She looked up from the dead body on the table in front of her and smiled. I didn't leave my place at the door.

"Anything new?", I asked.

"I guess that means you can keep the case", she answered and smiled again, "I can say it certain now. The dead was caused by the bullet. Anything aside from that, he seems to be totally healthy. Just one thing wasn't normal".

"You mean aside from the hole in his head", I said half joking.

"Yes, I found small traces of Red Sand in his body".

"You want to say he consumed the drug?", I asked.

"No, if he had consumed it, it would have been much more. No I think he had a lot of contact but never consumed it".

I thought for a moment.

"Like he was dealing or transporting Red Sand?", I finally voiced my thoughts.

"Yea, that would work, but to collect that amount, he must have done that on a regular basis".

"Ok, thank you".

"Hey, do you want to come over, this evening, my husband is on earth, so we would be alone and could talk", Rial said.

"I'm sorry, but I think I will pass", I answered, "The last thing I like now is more talking about all the shit".

"Ok, I can understand you, but if you change your mind, just come over".

With a final nod I left and walked to the forensic lab. With luck, they already head reconstructed the bullet and had a match in the database.

The Salarian in the lab was wearing a white lab coat and working on some samples, I didn't recognized.

"Ah, hello Detective", he greeted me enthusiastically

I just nodded and stood beside him.

"Chances are high, you are here to learn if already finished the ballistic analyze of the bullet that killed the Volus. If that is the case, I'm happy to tell you, I am finished".

"What did you get?".

"The bullet was fired from a M-3 Predator".

"And the weapon was used before?", I asked hopeful.

"No, we do not have this weapon in our archive. But it is an mostly by human used weapon and we only do know ten companies who sell it in Asari space. On Illium there are only fifteen registered M-3s. So chances are high, if you find one, it will be the right one".

"Ok, if we find one, I will send it down to you". 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

At noon, nothing new had happened and no new evidence had been found. I decided to go back to the market and look over the crime scene again. On the way, I wanted to grab something to eat.  
I parked the skycar in the exact same spot as in the morning. On the way through the now every thing from empty market, I found a little sushi bar.  
The interior of the restaurant was all from gals and looked clinical clean. The line of customers was springily short, so I decided to go for it and take some sushi from here.

While I waited, I noticed two humans behind me. They were talking really loud and obviously didn't care who heard them.

"I'm really nervous, what if our joining goes as wrong as the last one here".

"Don't be silly. The last both should kill a cop, we just need to kill the bartender here".

"Jah, you probably right", the first one said, "Did you hear the rumors about the dead cop?".

"What rumors?", the second one asked.

"I heard her bondmate also is a cop".

"And what is so surprising with that?"

"I also heard she was there with her and killed Kalin and Dennis".

Those names. I couldn't forget them if I wanted. The Salarian and Human who killed my loved one. In an instate I had turned and saw them both standing several people behind me.

All I wanted was to kill them. I noticed that my hand had griped the handle of my service weapon on its own.

I needed a good reason to kill them. If they really would try to shoot the barman, I would be prepared.

Discreetly I stood to the side and waited. Whenever they were pretty near the bar, I could see how they pulled their weapons. An instant later, I myself had my Carnifex in hand and was talking loud and calm.

"NAPD, drop the weapons", of cause I hoped, they would attack me.

Just in time I could rise my barrier. Several shoots hit it. I focused on the attackers weapons and noticed that one of them was using a Predator. I had to arrest him in order to learn something from him. But was it really possible to find the right weapon so easily.

I fired a few shoots at the first one and saw his shield lowering. Why they collapsed I threw him with a biotic push against one of the gals wall of the bar and he fell unconscious to the ground.  
The second one, with the M-3 was still firming in my direction but barley hit me and my barrier hold without much effort.

"Police, drop the weapon", I yelled again.

He didn't obeyed and continued firing at me. With two targeted shoots at his shield-generator his shield failed and I locked him in a strong stasis field. Then I walked to his side and toke the gun out of his hand. I lowered the field around his arms and put the handcuffs in place.  
When I had the field back on maximum strength, I walked over to the first guy and arrested him to.

When both of them were secure, I opened my omnitool and called for reinforcement. With little care, I dropped the stasis field and let him fall to the ground. With my biotics, I grabbed them both and dragged them outside.

When the police arrived, I pushed them in one of the vehicles and closed the door. A few minutes later, the skycar started moving and flew back to the 51st.  
I saw the Salarian CSI and moved towards him.

"Look, what I found", I said.

"Ah, I see. A M-3, give it to me and I will see, if it is the same weapon. And I will try to collect some bullets from inside".

After he left with the weapon, I was left to answer the questions of the Internal Affairs Officer and left short after.  
I guess the IA Detective noticed how pissed I was, but I didn't care. I was just glad, it was not Vaskus. If I would see him now, I don't think it would end well. I really support the system to investigate every shoot that was fired from a service weapon, but it really could get on your nerves.

When I reached the station, I walked directly to the interview room. On my way, I was stopped by captain Elusa.

"Great job Detective".

"Thank you sir", I answered.

"Would you like to tell me, what led you to arrest them both", she asked.

"I heard them talking and decided to act. They talked about killing the bartender for some initiation".

"There was nothing more to it? Nothing they talked about, you would like to tell me?".

She knew something, she had to. If I tell her, she won't let me do the interview, I can't risk that.

"No sir, nothing", I said calmly. For one moment I thought it was to calm, but she nodded and walked away.

I stepped into the room and saw the second guy, the one with the Predator, sitting in the chair, hands on his back. Slowly I closed the door and walked further into the little room. I didn't bother to sit down.

"Let's start with your name", I said.

"I won't say anything, until my lawyer is here", he answered.

"That is also an answer. But let me say something, if you answer my questions you help yourself".

"Help myself? I don't think so".

"But you do", I said in low voice, "Let me tell you who I am".

"Yea, you are just another cop who thinks she can do what she wants, because she is an Asari".

"You are so wrong. I will do what I want, because your friends killed my bondmate. I don't care about law or other things. You will tell me what I want and you will leave this room alive".

"Wait until my lawyer gets here, you will regret what you said". A short moment of doubt overcame me, but my next question reassured me,

"Is she an Asari?", I asked.

"Yes, way do you ask?", his face was plane.

"She won't help you", I just answered and hoped my bluff wouldn't be too obvious, "now answer my question. Who are you?".

For a short moment he seemed to hesitate, but then he answered.  
"As I said, I won't tell you anything".

Without hesitation on my side, I slammed my fist into his stomach. My fury was rising, I had to know who was behind the murder of my bondmate.

"You will answer", I said and hit him again. I didn't care about my job at this moment.

"You will regret this", he said and spat some blood in my direction. Red blood, goddess human blood was strange.

"Last chance", I growled.

"Or you do what?" He said and laughed loud, "you are digging your own grave, _Detective_ ".

"If you don't say what I want, I will melt with you. It isn't pleasant if I don't want it to be. In other words you will experience the greatest pain you can imagine and I will get my answers. So just answer my question".

"You wouldn't dare", he said, but sounded rather unsure.

"Would you like to try?" I said. When he didn't answers I started the meld. As he saw my eyes blacken, he started to shiver. Before my mind could reach his, he started to talk.

"Ok, ok, please stop", his voice was shaking, "my name is Jonathan Johanson".

I needed a moment to collect myself.  
"Mr. Johanson, tell me. To which gang do you belong?".

"I don't belong to any gang".

"Don't lie to me", I yelled at him. If my temper was short when I hit him, it was now getting even shorter.

"I wanted to join Eclipse", he said quietly.

"So when my Bondmate was killed, it was also an Eclipse action?", I asked.

"Yes, it was the initiation of Kallin and Denis".

"I can't believe this. You saying me, she was killed for some stupid initiation", my fury reached its peak. Goddess I hated Eclipse.  
I heard the door open and someone come in, but I didn't care. With all my force I punched him into the face.

A storing hand on my shoulder pulled me back, before I could do more to the bastard.  
With his calming voice David said quietly:  
"What the fuck Sanora. What do you think you're doing?".

I said the first thing that came to my mind and hoped he would play along.

"Didn't you see, he tried to attack me", I could see, how he shook his head and dreaded his answer.

"Of cause I saw it, good you got him back under control", he said with firm voice, "I need to speak with you, Detective. Alone".

He tuned and held the door open for me. I nodded and followed him outside.

"Never do this again", he said after the door had closed, "and you won't go back in there or I will report this to the captain".

Technically I understood his way of thoughts but my heart couldn't let go.

"He knows new things about Shalia's death, I need to go back inside", I said, trying to be calm.

"No, you won't, or I will have to go to the captain".

"Please don't do this, I need to know what he can say me".

"No, you will let someone else do the interview. He attached you, I saw it all, from the beginning. But if you do that again, I won't cover you, do you understand?".

"Yes", I yelled at him, "you can go Constable", I said in a low voice. I knew he was right but it hurt too much to think about letting a potential source of knowledge pass away.

"Sanora please, don't do it".

"Ok, ok. Go say someone I'm finished with this interview. But when the forensics find a match with his weapon, I will go back in there".

"Ok, just calm down before you do so. And for what it is worth, don't hurt him again".

I sat in the kitchen of the station and was eating my very late lunch, when my omnitool started to beep. I answered the call as soon as I saw it was the forensic lab.

"Detective T'meva".

"The weapon you found, it is the right one. The Volus was shot with this pistol", the Salarian said so fast, I was barely able to understand him.

"Ok, thank you", I said and wanted to hang up, when he said something else.

"But there is something you need to see yourself".

"I'm on my way". 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Inside the forensic lab I found not just the Salarian but Rial. She nodded in my direction and I greeted her with a wink of my hand.

"Look at the gun", the forensic said.

I took a closer look at the weapon. It looked almost clean and pretty good maintained. It didn't look like the pistol of an initiate.

"You mean it is to clean", I said.

"Yes, yes. It doesn't look like a weapon which was unused the last night to kill someone".

"What if he cleaned it afterwards?".

"That is possible, but the ammunition block in the weapon is nearly fresh. Just the shoots that were fired at you are missing".

"Yea, but he could have just ran out of the last one", I said, but understood his point.

"But how likely is this. If you want my opinion, he bought the M-3 just before you arrested him".

"So we can trace the serial number", I said.

"No it was removed. I would say, he bought it on some black-market".

"Ok, we will keep looking", I said and walked out of the door.

When I reached the hallway, I noticed Rial behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked. Almost the same second my words were out, I regretted the aggressive undertone of my words.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you", I apologized right after.

"David told me", she just said.

"So what?", I asked.

"You're coming with me, now. We will talk or get drunk together, whatever you like but you won't go to him again today", Rial said with her mother voice.

I sighed and nodded. I knew her well enough to know I had absolutely no chance to change her mind.

At Rial's apartment, she ordered me to sit on the couch and wait for her to cook dinner. I could see her in the kitchen. I really hoped she would respect my wish not to talk about Shial, but in my gut I knew she would want to talk with me. And of course I knew she was right, it just did hurt so dam much to talk let alone think about that she isn't here anymore.

After a while Rial came back, two plates in her hands and sat down beside me on the sofa. We ate our food in comfortable silence and I had to admit, it tasted rather good. When she had brought the plates back into the kitchen, she, again, sat down beside me and drew me into a hug.

Her silent acceptance brought tears into my eyes. They streamed down my cheeks and into Rial's cloths.

"Sorry", I muttered into her shoulder.

"Nothing to be sorry for", she said with an easy voice.

And again, just that few words brought more tears and I could do nothing to stop them.

"Goddess, I miss her.", I gasped between gulps of air.

"Tell me", Rial said quit.

"I couldn't imagine living without her", I begun to talk, "You know and now that I have to, I understand better than before why I thought I couldn't. Without her, there is nothing that's worth living for. The only reason I stand up in the morning is to find those responsible for her death".

"And what do you want to do when you find them?", she asked calmly.

"You know exactly what I will do", I answered her.

"And after that? You will come to prison. What you plan is murder".

"I don't care for afterwards. Without Shial, I could be dead. At least I would be with her again".

I noticed how her grip around my shoulders strengthened, her face came to my ear and she whispered.  
"And what is with all your friends, family and the people who rely on you? You would just kill yourself and let them deal with the same as you did".

"What friends, there is no one beside you, David and my mother. They will understand. You do understand, don't you", I asked, really hoping, she would understand. Someone had to understand.

"Yes, if I see it from your point of view, I can understand it, but as your friend, your best friend, I can't accept it and I won't let that happen. Everything you plan that will destroy your life, I won't let happen."

"How do you think you will stop me?, I asked.

Rial took a deep breath and I could see, that she was getting impatient with me.  
"Do you really think Shial would have wanted that for you? That you go around and hit suspects and murder suspects? Do you really think she wanted that you ruin yourself?", she almost shouted at me.  
When I didn't answer she continued.  
"Would you want that for her, if you died in her place? Would you want her to ruin her life over some stupid revenge? Because that is what you are doing".

"No of cause not", I almost answered instantly.

"And how do you going to justify your doings to her then?".

"I love her".

"So you think, she didn't loved you?", Rial asked sharply. Again I said nothing and she continued, "Because she did".

Her speech drove new tears into my eyes. I had alway known she was right, but now I had no way to pretend I didn't know. I couldn't continue the way it was.

I couldn't say it out load and Rial didn't pressed for it , she just held me in her arms and let me cry.

"I miss her", I said between sobs, "forgive me Shial".

In the morning I awoke beside Rial in her comfortable bed. For the first night since Shial's death, I had slept a whole night without nightmares. In fact I slept pretty good.

After breakfast I took a taxi to the station, because my car was still there. When I arrived I made my way directly to my desk. A little piece of paper was laying right on top and David's handwriting said:

 _Important news!  
Come, find me!  
David_

I took David's note and walked into the kitchen, I was fairly sure to find him there, since it was still morning and he was obviously not out on the streets.  
My suspicion proved right and he was sitting at the table, a mug coffee in front of him, reading something on a data pad.

"So, what you got?", I asked him.

"Morning to you, too", he answered.

"Good morning, David", I said with a smirk on my lips, "would you be so kind and tell me, what important information you have".

"Of cause, my dearest Detective", he answered in the same mocking tone, "I talked with our friend, Mr Johanson again, about the weapon and the murder and he said he bought the gun on a black marked. Since the forensics said so much, I thought we could believe him. After that he even told me where this marked is located.  
You should go there and talk with the responsible Detective, her name is Anaya".

"When did you go home last night?", I asked jokingly.

"Just go there and talk to her, I believe the lead is good".

"Ok, thank you". 

Detective Anaya's station was in fact one of the smallest on whole Illium. Beside her, there only where five or six officers stationed in the district. Her desk had perfect view on the small market place in front of the Station. She herself was sitting behind her desk and filling out some reports.

"Detective Anaya?", I asked and she looked up from her work.

"Yea, you must be ...".

"Detective T'meva", I answered for her, because she looked like she had forgotten my name.

"Right, the 51st station called earlier today. In fact it was early morning. Said, you would come by some time, because some business with the blackmarket?".

"Yes, I've got a dead Volus, he was killed with a M-3 Predator, that was bought from here".

"So you have the suspect in custody?", Anaya asked suddenly very interested.

"No, we believe he's the wrong one. The human we have arrested was Eclipse".

"Ok, if you want, I can accompany you or just tell you the way".

"Just tell me where I need to go", I answered and pointed to her stack of data pads on her desk.

She sighed and looked down on her desk and he horrific amount of paper work.

"And here I was hoping to flee from this horror".

"If you go there, hide your badge, only show it to the shopkeeper you want to question".

Nodding in understanding, I started to make my way to the black-market area.

All the black-merchants had their shops in a few warehouses next to a small spaceport. The whole place was almost all the way down to the planet surface and it was almost completely dark. Just single rays of sun came through the intense smog higher up. The warehouses were lit by some strong lamps and the objects inside were thronging sharp shadows. Al I could see were some Turians and two Asari.

Slowly I approached the first Asari, she obviously was a merchant, because she was talking to one of the Turians and showed him a military grade armor. I waited in a respectful distance until the customer was gone.

"Hello, I wonder if you could help me", I asked the Asari.

"That depends on what you want, but I am sure we can find something you are interested in", she answered in an all to sweet tone.

"I am searching someone who is able to sell me a M3-Predator. A good friend of mine said I could find that here".

"Who was that friend of yours?".

"I met him in Eclipse Training, his name is Johanson, nice guy", I answered and just hoped, she would by my lie.

"Ah, I see", she answered, "If you would be willing to follow me then".

Slowly she walked behind a thin wall and I followed her. When I approached her, she was already waiting for me.

"So, as you can see, here I store my weapons", she said, pressed a button and a hole in the ground opened. A large collection of weapons were displayed on a table that came up from inside the hole.

"So he bought his weapon from you?", I asked.

"You assume that correct".

I started to look over the weapons. Everything you could imagine was there.

"I'm sorry to ask, but do I need a license to buy them?".

"No of cause not, you give me the money and I will give you your gun".

That was easier than I had thought. Now I had something I could arrest her for. Hopefully I could convince her to tell me who gave the M3 to her, if I promised to let her go. Later I still would drag her to Anaya.

"That's interesting. I think this is enough to arrest you for the illegal selling from weapons. Put your hands behind your head and turn, slowly", I said while pulling my gun.

"Who are you?", the Asari asked, while turning to me.

Her eyes fell onto my badge that flashed out under my jacket.

"But you know what?" I asked her, "I'm not interested in you. Just tell me from who you bought the gun you gave to Mr. Johanson".  
I saw how she tried to decide if I could be trusted. I would arrest her anyway.

"If I tell you who sold the Predator to me, you will let me go?".

"Let's say you increase your chances for that to happen".

"Ok, ok. A Volus was here and said he wanted to get rid of the weapon", the merchant said.

"And you didn't questioned him why he wanted to sell the thing?" I asked doubtful.

"Look at me", she answered, "do I look like I ask such questions?".

I sighed and shook my head, "Anything else you can tell me?".

"No, I don't ask questions, I'm here to buy and sell without asking questions. My business lives from discretion".

"If that is all you have to tell me, than you are arrested", I said and put handcuffs on her ankles.

"You said, you would let me go".

"No, I said you would increase your chances. Will you come quietly or have I to tell all the people here that you talked to the police".

"You wouldn't dare. If you do that, I'm as good as dead".

"Well, then come with me".

"Who do you think you are", she said infuriated.

"I am a Nos Astra Police Detective and you are a criminal who sold weapons and armor to other criminals. So don't think I won't go through with what I said".

A few moments later, her resistance crumbled and she slowly walked in front of me to the exit.

When I brought her into Anaya's office, the other Detective looked up from her paperwork. Her gaze fell on the arrested Asari and she looked in my direction.  
"You had to bring her here, hadn't you?".

"Sorry", I shrugged, "you are the responsible Detective".

"Yea but she just means more paperwork. You know since Shepard was here, all I have to do is paperwork, because all she did was causing trouble and I was the one who had to tidy up behind her".

"But I heard she also took the Justikar with her. I mean the one that was sniffing all around Nos Astra. I'm glad I didn't had to face her or arrest her for some crime she committed", I answered.

"Don't remind me, please", Anaya said.

In the meantime an other officer had brought the merchant into a cell in the back of the station. And handed me back my handcuffs. I nodded in thanks and looked back to Anaya.

"So tell me, what did she tell you", the woman at the table started to talk again.

"She said a Volus sold the gun to her, but she didn't knew much more".

"A Volus", Anaya said with a thoughtful expression.

"Yes, so she said. Do you have one in mind?".

"Nothing solid yet. I will look into it and if I find something, I will tell you right away". 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Back at the 51st station, David cane to me.  
"Hey, found something interesting on the blackmarket?" He asked.

"Yea, we know now that a Volus sold the weapon, so I think we can assume he is the murder. But I couldn't find out who he is".

"I said it was a good idea to talk to them", David said with a smile on his lips.

"You know what came to me on my way back here? With all the trouble we got in, we still weren't in Nifki Cur's apartment. Let's see if we can find something there".

"I thought you wanted to do that, so I was there myself and brought the CSI unit with me. Wanna guess what we found?".

"You already were there? You're great. So tell me, what did you find?"

"We found a few packages of Red Sand. So our suspicion that he dealt with it looks like certain now".

"Did you analyze the Drugs?"

"Yes, we can say now, that it is from a big shipping, that Eclipse smuggled onto Illium. But it was modified. If this specific type of Red Sand is found some were else, we will get word from it immediately".

"You really didn't go home last night, did you?"

He just smiled and walked back to his own desk.

After a few minutes in thoughts I followed him and asked one more question.

"Did you find some evidence in his apartment, that would lead to another Volus merchant?".

"Not really, sorry".

"No, it was just a question".

So I would have to wait for new evidence to show up. With a little bit of luck, Anaya would find something or maybe some junkie with our Red Sand would show up and could tell me where he got it from.

I was sitting in the kitchen, preparing a coffee for me and was talking with David.

"Did you get any new Information?", I asked him.

"No not really", he stated carfully. I knew instantly he wanted to talk with me and I wouldn't like the topic. Just like Rial he had this look on his face when he was concerned about me.

He kept watching me from the corners of his eyes.

"Spit it out already", I said slightly annoyed.

"Ok, ok. Tell me honestly. Are you good or do you need help to get out of this crisis".

"That's no crisis, David. My bond-mate is dead, I have all right to mourn".

"Yes you have, but you also have the right to accept help, if it is given to you and if not you can go and take the help you need".

I stood there for a moment, my coffee in hand and thought about what he had said.

"Thank you David, but I'm good for now".

"But promise me, if you need help, you will take it. If you want to talk to someone, I'm always there for you and I'm sure Rial thinks the same".

I stared into my mug and twisted the spoon in my fingers, but said nothing.

"Come on Sanora, promise it, if not for yourself, at least for Rial and me".

"Ok, I promise", I said in low voice and looked to the ground.

"Thank you", David answered.

An awkward silence begun to form between us, when my Omnitool started to beep and I took the chance to break the moment and answered the call.

"Detective T'meva", I said and nodded to David as he left the kitchen.

"Here is Anaya. I thought you wanted to know what I found out about the Volus I mentioned".

"Sounds good", I replied.

"Yea, one of my officers did a random traffic-control on him and found traces of Red Sand. Before you ask, it isn't the same as you found. But I think it is enough to observe him and see if he does something that can porve my suspicion against him".

"And you want me to do it?"

"No I want you to give me company while we are doing the job".

I shortly considered her words. That's what I was waiting for and if Anaya was right, then this was a good shoot.

"Ok, I will come to your station, immediately", I said and hung up.

I left the kitchen and walked right into Rial, who had arrived and was on her way to the pathology. I gave her a brief hug for greeting and she said:

"Hello Darling. I see your really busy. Got something new?".

"Yep, just got a new lead. I'm on my way to another station".

"Good luck then".

"Yea, we will see that", I answered and continued to make my way to the car.

Now that it was good past midday, there was some more activity in the station and Anaya walked up to me.

"You're fast", she stated.

"Yea well, your my only lead in this case so far".

"Then let's get on with it", Anaya stated, "We still have him here in the station. He is currently proceeding through the drug tests and will be let go after. We needed to buy time so we could organize the observation and at the same time needed to keep the appearance of a traffic control".

I nodded.

"So we will follow him when he leaves. Sounds good to me".

"So I thought".

Later in the evening, I sat with Anaya in her civil car and was following Pitne For on one of the highways through the evening rush hour of Nos Astra.

"So you want to tell me why your instinct is telling you he is related to all of this?"

"Well, it all started some time ago, when I became an anonym tip that he was smuggling some illegal weapons on Illium. But as much as I searched I couldn't find enough evidence to get him.

I still held my eyes on him. Last month I started to suspect he had his fingers in some Red Sand smuggling. I believe he sold it directly to some dealers we know. But as ever, I couldn't prove it.

When Shepard was on Illium, I suspected him to have murdered one of his business-partners but she found the real murder and killed her. She was an Eclipse initiate and shoot Pitne's partner to get full part of Eclipse".

I felt a pang of lost in my chest, as I was remembered of Shials death.

If Anaya did notice something, she didn't say so, because she continued:

"In this time Pitne For was involved with Eclipse, I believe it all was about the import of Red Sand. The Volus, I guess, had violated Eclipse business. Hadn't Shepard kept them busy, I believe they would have killed him. But as it is, he got away and now we have to deal with him again".

I looked at her with a skeptical look on my face.

"So you have nothing you can arrest him for?", I asked.

"Yea, but my instinct is good and it says me he is a criminal. I try to prove it since months, but can't find evidence".

While we were talking, Pitne For had flew his car to a great roof parking place and stepped out of his vehicle. Anaya parked on the other end of the roof, so we had good few on him. He was walking to a bench at the edge of the roof, with good few over Nos Astra. The Sun was sinking below the horizon and one of the moons could be seen already.

A Batarian came into few and sat down beside Pitne.

"I know him, he is one of a few Red Sand dealers we know".

Anaya started her Omnitool and held her hand into the direction of the bench. We suddenly could hear them talking.

" _Do you have it?"_ , the Batarian asked.

" _Yes, do you have the money?"_ , the Volus answered him.

"I can't belief my ears. I finally got him", she said and started to move out of the car.

"Wait, not so fast", I tried to say to her, but she already was out of the sky-car.

As fast as I could, I moved out of the car and started to follow her. She was good twenty meters in front of me, but with a little jog I reached her fast. The bench was still over hundred meters away.

"Wait, Anaya", I said with strong but quite voice, "We need to know if he is related to my case or not. If you arrest him now, he won't tell us anything. Besides that, you don't have evidence against him. If you had waited, aou would have heard what they did and could do your job".

She slowed down and looked at me, then she looked back to them both on the bench. My eyes were still on her, when she turned slowly back to me.

"They are looking in our direction", she said in whispering tone.

"Behind a car", I ordered.

"No time for that", she said and took my right hand in her left one.

Slowly she leaned into my personal space and before I could protest brought her lips to mine. The kiss lasted only for a second, then she leaned back again.

I wanted to protest, but she guessed my intentions and silenced me with another kiss. This one lasted longer as the last.

Her lips and the feelings I had felt just the same as it was with Shial and suppressed memories dug their way to come to the surface. When it ended, she took my hand and led me back to her car.

On the way back to the vehicle the tears, I tried to hold back, started to flow freely down my cheeks. Memories of Shial overcame me and I couldn't do absolutely anything to stop it.

I sat down in the front passenger seat and looked out of the window. Finally Anaya noticed my mood and looked over to me.

She reached with her hand over to me and put it against my damp cheek. I shrugged her hand away and leaned closer to the window. I couldn't see her face, but the hurt in her voice was clear noticeable.

"It was just a kiss, so our cover didn't blow up", she said.

I tried to focus enough to answer her. A minute later, Anaya waited patiently, I started to speak.

"It just remembered me so much of my dead … bond-mate. You felt … She felt just the same", I said in shaking voice.

At that the other detective didn't reply at first.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I feel with you".

"Thank you".

"Do you want to talk about it?", Anaya said in a careful voice.

"She was killed while on duty", I said.

"She was an officer, too?".

"Yea, I'm pretty sure you heard of her case. She was killed from a few Eclipse initiates. A Detective that was there with her killed them both".

"That would be you I assume".

"She died in my arms, before the ambulance arrived".

"That's rough, I'm so sorry I brought it up".

"No don't be sorry about that. Just consider your actions the next time you want to arrest someone without enough evidence", I said in sharp voice. One moment later I added:

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way".

"Yes you did, and you are right, I'm sorry".

"Let's just hope, he didn't recognized you", I stated in much calmer voice than moments before.

"I don't think so".

"We need a search warrant for his apartment before he can destroy something important".

"Yea you right. If you call the federal prosecutor and say you need it for a murder investigation, she probably will call the judge faster than when I call her", Anaya said.

"I think you give yourself not enough credit. She will give it to you as fast as to me, if you tell her the facts".

"But I don't have enough in the hand to get a search warrant. Maybe if I had waited, we now would get it".

"Don't do that, what done is done, all we can do is hope. Just be honest with the prosecutor and all will turn out. Say her what we heard them say and to how he talked. I think we have a chance to get it through if the judge knows about Pitnes contacts and your suspicions about him".

Anaya parked the car on another roof parking space and stepped out of the car to make the call. I could see her face the whole time. Her expression showed different emotions. First it was nervousness, than she stared to talk at the reply her face changed into one of shame and disappointment. At the end of the phone call her face was happy again. When she sat back to me in the car, she had a bright smile on her lips.

"So you got it?", I asked.

"The federal prosecutor said she will call the judge and she thinks she can send it to me in the next half an hour".

"So I can call in my CSI team?".

"Yes you can", she answered grinning, "I just hope he will appear and we can arrest him than".

Pitne For's Apartment was in the direct neighborhood f Anaya's station. Only a five minutes flight through some small roads and we arrived in front of the building.

In the time we needed to get back to Anaya's working place, she had received the search warrant and the CSI's would arrive any moment.

"We should wait for them", I said.

"I think we should go in and ensure that he doesn't destroys evidence ", Anaya countered.

"Sounds reasonable". With a few steps I reached the entrance door and pressed the bell. After one minute was over and nothing had moved I pressed it again. Nothing happened.

"Looks like he isn't home", I stated.

"Well, then let me take care of the door".

With a few presses on her Omnitool, Anaya had hacked with her Police-Override into the main door. We stepped in and walked up to the elevator. After a short ride up we reached the right floor and stepped out. His Apartment was number fifteen. So we walked down the corridor and around a corner. The first door on the left had the number 1 on the right number 2.

"Fifteen, it's quite a bit down the corridor".

"Yea. It's properly the last one", Anaya answered me.

We finally reached the right door and examined it.

"Looks like a normal door", Anaya said.

"Still, I would feel better if you do a scan", I answered.

A few seconds later, she began talking again.

"Looks like the door is manipulated so everything behind it can't be scanned".

"Then let's hope we can open it without triggering a trap".

Anaya tried to log into the doors operating system with the Police-Override. The only result was a distasteful beeping sound that meant she had failed to do so.

"It also is resistant to our general-key", she said, but didn't look up from her Omnitool, "But good for us, I have some hacking experience".

After another minute or so, the door opened and we could see into the spacy apartment.

The first things I noticed were that it was really big and really tidy. Nothing looked out of place and nothing was lying on the floor or on the tables. It almost looked like nobody was living here.

"When do you think he was here the last time?", I asked Anaya.

"I don't know. But it was quite some time".

"But if he is using this as his cover home, than he will get packages or something here, so with a bit of luck he will appear and look if something arrived".

Behind us a door opened and an old human woman stepped out of the apartment on the other site of the corridor. She looked shocked to see us standing I the apartment.

"What are you doing in Mr. For's apartment?", she asked us.

"Ma'am, please step back into your apartment and keep the door closed", I said in an calm voice.

"What do you think you're doing? I will call the police", the old human said in a high voice.

"That won't be necessary Ma'am, we are the police", I said and showed her my badge, "But thank you for your civil courage, you are a good citizen".

After she had examined my badge she nodded and walked back into her apartment and closed the door.

"You can deal with them fastest if you say such things", I gave an explanation, as Anaya looked at me with a strange expression.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Not much later the CSIs arrived and started to search the apartment. Anaya and I left not much after and walked to a small restaurant to grab some dinner. We sat down and an awkward silence fell onto us.

Anaya broke it and talked quietly as if she wasn't sure if she was allowed to say what she wanted to say.

"I wanted to apologize again, for … you know…the kiss and everything".

"Apology accepted, and don't feel bad about it".

"But if I had known what it brought up, I would never have done it".

Should I say her why it brought up so much, that it felt good and right and that the reason was I remembered all that was pressed away?

Well, why not? What harm could it do? The worst that could happen was that she said she felt nothing. Shial was dead, I still love her, but she sure didn't want me to stay alone, at least that wouldn't have been what I had wished for her.

"You want to now, why it brought up so much?", I asked with confident voice.

"You said it already. My lips felt the same as hers".

"No what I said was that you felt just the same. And I meant it not just physical but emotional. It felt right to kiss you and I'm sorry for forcing you away afterwards. I know you didn't do it out of emotional reasons, but that is the truth", when I was finished, took a gulp of water from my gals in front of me.

Anaya looked at me and her expression changed from worried to surprised and finally to a mix of both of them.

"Are you sure you know what you are talking?", she said finally, "You doesn't know me longer than a day".

"I didn't say I feel same for you as for Shial. I still love her very much. But still, I felt something when you kissed me", I reached over the table to hold her hand in mine, "It first surprised me and made me sad, but I think it could be something good at the end".

Again there was a pause, but she didn't take back her hand.

"I really need to think about that", Anaya said, "Let's talk about something else for the moment".

To my surprise, even with that topic finished, she didn't made an attempt to take back her hand.

A few minutes passed, I them nobody of us said something, we both where left in our own thoughts. This time it was a comfortable silence, that was suddenly broken from the beeping of my omnitool. With a sight I let go of Anaya's hand that sat still comfortable in my own and answered the call.

"Detective T'meva?".

"We found something, Detective", one of the CSIs said.

"Ok, we will be there shortly", I answered him and disconnected the call, "We need to go back to For's apartment", I said to Anaya.

She paid for our food and we walked back to the apartment building. The living room couldn't be recognized, so much people were in it. The CSIs had done a good job and searched everywhere without untiding everything.

The Salarian from the lab came to me and led us into the bathroom.

"Here we found it", he said and pointed under the sink into a small hole, "Red Sand. Five packages. Analyze done, it's from the same source as the one you found in our victim's apartment".

"So Pitne overtook Cur's smuggle-business to expand. If we could just track the weapon back to him", I said to Anaya and the CSI.

"Excellent thought. Will arrange a search in all legal weapon stores for a sold M-4. Will contact you, Detectives, if successful", the Salarian said and walked away.

"Mhh, and I think, we should post a few men here, in case he will come. For the Red Sand we can arrest him", Anaya said.

"I don't think we will get that shortly two officers to stay here. I think we need to do the first shift", I answered her and sat down on the coach in the middle of the living room.

It was good into the night and the CSIs were gone hours before. Anaya and I sat side by side on the coach. She was very silent the whole evening ´and I started to worry about her.

"Hey, you ok?", I asked.

"Mhh?", she turned her head in my direction.

"I was just wondering if you are ok. Because you were so silent since we were in that restaurant".

"I was thinking", she just said.

"And did something interesting cross your mind, you want to tell me?"

"No, not yet", she said and looked back out of the window.

I suppressed the pain her answer gave me. I hated to stay in the dark. But eventually she had to tell me her answer.

A few hours later, the sun started slowly to rise above the horizon of skyscrapers. I was almost sleeping, nestled between Anaya's shoulder and her arm that was around my lower back.

The sudden sound of the door let us jump up from the couch. After a few moments, it is opening and a Volus is standing behind it.

As fast as I could, I drew my gun and pointed it at him.

"Nos Astra PD, you are under arrest for the dealing with Red Sand", I said.

He didn't run away, but it would have been for nothing. With handcuffs on, he walked in front of me out of the building and into a waiting police car that arrived just the moment we reached the street.

"Bring him to the 51st", I said to the two officers in the front.

When they were gone I looked at Anaya.

"You want to come. He is your suspect until we can prove him guilty of he murder".

"No question. Besides, just my car is here", Anaya said with a smirk on her lips.

We arrived just five minutes later than the police car with Pitne For in it at the 51st station. He was brought into one of the interview rooms. Anaya and I stood behind the mirror and looked at him.

"Do you want to talk to him alone?", I asked her.

"Ok", she answered and walked out of the door and right after through the door of the interview rooms.

Pitne's head moved and he looked up at her.

"I knew you would be behind all that", he said.

"You brought that on you self. I just didn't believe your lies from the start".

"I don't think you really have any evidence against me".

"But that is where you are wrong. We searched your house and found a lot of red sand in there. But there it doesn't end. It is the same Red Sand that was in the possession of a murder victim. You are done, Volus".

"Yea, yea, that means nothing. I bought it for me self. If you want to arrest me for the use of Red Sand, please do so, if not, I want to go now".

He wanted to stand up, but was stopped from Anaya with a stasis field.

"Not so fast", she said, "How do you explain your meeting with that Batarian dealer".

"So it was you on that roof. You looked good, as you kissed that other Detective. Should I report that to your Captains?".

"Shut up and answer my question".

"I bought the Red Sand from him", he said in between the mechanic breathing sound of his suit.

"Bad lie. He asked you if you had the stuff and you asked him if he had the money".

"I want to speak to my lawyer", he said.

"I will call him and he will come over", Anaya said and left the room.

As she came back into the observation room, I looked her in the face and said:

"Very good work, you got him".

"Yea, let's just hope, we can prove the murder", she answered me and left again to call For's lawyer.

While I was waiting for her to return, The Salarian CSI came into the room.

"Here you are, was searching for you. Search is complete, I found the store where he bought he gun. Gave me the paperwork and the video of the security camera. The Volus was there. The biometric analysis was positive. He is the murder".

"Thank you", I said and took the data pads from him.

Right as I wanted to leave the observation room, Anaya came back.

"We got him, he is the murder. He bought the weapon and sold it after the crime to the black market".

Without another word, she followed me and we walked in to Pitne together.

END

A/N:

If you liked the story, leave a review or like it. Constructive critic is always welcome.

I would like to make a series out of this story, so tell me if you want to hear more from T'meva and co. Also would you like to read about the backstory, let's say about the relationship with Shial or would you be more interested in the development of the relationship with Anaya?

Tell me what you think, I would be glad.

Greetings Ca110


End file.
